User talk:Bigmick284
Plans for the wiki Hello Michael, I remember you saying somewhere on here that you weren't sure what to do on some pages because you didn't want to mess up anything I had in mind. Anyway, I've updated the main page and would like to hear what you think of it. Expanding on that, my only plans for the website is to make it the nicest Little House website on the internet — and furthermore your the other head-honcho on here so we should be agreeing on important stuff on here. Is there anything you don't like about the wiki that you'd like to change? I know you mentioned that you had plans for a Little House on the Prairie Wiki as well, did you have anything planned on there that you want to happen here? -- [[User:Muppets101|'Muppets101']] (talk) 16:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Little House Encyclopedia Hey again, I wanted to let you know that the Little House Encyclopedia (link) has given us permission to use the content on their site for the wiki since their going to be closing. I've been adding stuff from the site onto this page so we can use the content when those pages get created. -- Phillip (talk) 18:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good but a lot of what is written for the character sections is fan-fiction. Should that be given it's own section or what? --Bigmick284 08:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, what do you think we should do? I think that the non-fiction stuff should just be used personally... -- Phillip (talk) 15:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think that the main source of canon information we should use is the show itself (from the Pilot to The Last Farewell- not quite sure if we should include The Little House Years clipshow). By non-fiction stuff do you mean trivia and related things? If so I agree with that. I should also tell you after tomorrow I'll be away for three weeks. I'll try and plan some things out though if I get the time. :) --Bigmick284 11:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, yeah for non-fiction I mean everything that actually happened to the characters and in the episodes. Versus just assuming what happened to characters like Liam O'Neil and stuff. For the Little House Years, I've never seen it but if it's just a bunch of flashbacks a page could be created for it and setup like Look Back to Yesterday, completely separated from the other episodes. Oh, have you seen this yet? Laura Ingalls Wilder (author) I think this makes sense to do with the book characters, thoughts? -- Phillip (talk) 16:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) (have fun while your away! :) Guess who? Hello Michael, I'm back for good. Ready to make this the best Little House website ever? -- Phillip (talk) 00:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Phil. I've been extremely busy over the past year and have had barely any time to work on the wiki. I'll try and help out as much as I can. I've only got the first 6 seasons of the show, however. I don't know when or if Seasons 7+ will be released here. --Bigmick284 03:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Michael! it's great hearing from you, work on the wiki whenever you'd like, you've done so much amazing work already! -- Phillip (talk) 05:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Michael, I'll be leaving Wikia indefinitely so the wiki is yours. Nice working with you man! (I've made you a bureaucrat so your the top gun on the wiki.) -- Phillip (talk) 15:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) a terrifying message Hey Michael, it's great to see you on the site! -- Phillip (talk) 16:27, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, Phil. I've been here just haven't been posting much. My course is keeping me very busy but I'm still hoping to do a lot here soon and I'll be getting Season 5 of Little House next month. Hope you are well. Bigmick284 07:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) The Wolves Hey Michael, that synopsis you typed up for "the Wolves" is AWESOME! :) -- Phillip (talk) 16:39, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Phil, it's not even finished yet. I'm also figuring out where to add some pictures as well. Glad you like it. :) Bigmick284 03:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Profiles Hey Michael, here's how I make one; # Create the page. # Upload an image. # Add the template, and fill it in. # And usually add a bit of text. For example, here's how I'd do the page about Charles mother: Laura Colby Ingalls is the mother of Charles Ingalls. Category:Characters Enjoy :) -- Phillip (talk) 17:09, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Administrator Hey Michael, I've made you an administrator; I know you'll do great with it. :) Anyways, when you look at pages on the site; you'll see some new buttons next to the edit link. Here's what those do; * Delete: this will delete a page, simply click this; and type in a reason like "spam" or whatever and and click "Delete this page". * Move: this will move a page to a different title, most of the time we'll only do this because of a typo, etc. * Protect: This will project a page; "Block unregistered users" will not let an IP address or a newly registered user edit a page. The "Sysops only" will let only you and me edit that page. This isn't used much, but occasionally. That's the majority of the features, if you've got any questions let me know. Happy editing! -- Phillip (talk) 18:19, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Season 1 & 2 Hey Michael, I noticed you removed some of the content on the pages for season one and two. If you don't like how there set up, feel free to tweak them around, etc. :) -- Phillip (talk) 17:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia Hey Michael; the trivia sections you've added to some Little House episodes are awesome! Would you be interested in being an admin in the future? -- Phillip (talk) 18:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to do anything I can to help out and make the site prosper. -'Michael' Welcome Hello, welcome to the wiki!, thanks for your contributions. I'm Phillip, I'm one of the admins here, you've made to great edits to the site, thank you very much! Let me know if I can help you with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 14:11, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words, Phillip. I'm Michael. I actually came up with plans for a Little House wiki as well last year but didn't know what to do about it. Looking foward to contributing and chatting about all things Little House!